


Sleeping With A Beauty

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, Erections, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Contact, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Porn, Seduction, Sexy, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Briar Beauty has clearly run out of things to do in her bucket list. That is until she finds out one certain task is left unchecked for her to do next: Find her Happily Ever After with a prince that she just ran herself into. However, she may be looking to give her prince a 'happy ending' of her very own. Story idea belongs to my friend Creaturemaster on FanFiction, so some of the credit goes to him too for helping me out.





	Sleeping With A Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I do not, I repeat, I DO NOT own the characters or anything associated with Ever After High. Ever After High and the rest of the characters are owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Since I'm dying to get a lemon done as possible, I've decided to do a pairing I have never thought of doing before: Dexter Charming and Briar Beauty. Oh and be warned because this will involve some dirty smutiness coming from yours truly, so if this is the kind of lemon you're wanting, than enjoy my friend!
> 
> P.S.: Both Dexter, Briar and the rest of the characters in this story are 18 years old, so it's perfectly legal. 
> 
> P.P.S.: The story idea belongs to Creaturemaster, who inspired me to write this just for him. Anyway, on with the story!

Briar Beauty was walking inside the halls of Ever After High with her friend Apple White as always, which wasn't too surprising to everybody since every time they walked right by Briar, Apple White was always bound to be standing right near her. These two were pretty much unseparable from each other like sisters that were close to each other. It was one of those days where Apple and Briar would always be striking a conversation to each other like talking about which movie was playing at the multi-hex tonight, finding out what kind of spicy storyline was occurring down in one of their favorite soap-operas and even talking about what they were gonna do after they graduate out of Ever After High.  
  
This was different for Briar though as she was looking all through her bucket list to find out what kind of thing she needed to do before she could go into her fateful 100-year sleep. She scrolled down each page one second at a time like gangbusters, which explained why Apple started to raise her eyebrow in question.  
  
"Nah, done that one... done that one... wait a minute, haven't done that-oh wait a minute, yeah, I've already done that..." Briar muttered.  
  
"Looking into that list of yours again?" Apple said with a smirk.  
  
Briar then looked back to Apple and replied with a smile, "Got that right. You'll never know what's left to do here like drive a carriage through a racetrack at 250 miles per hour, golf at a minefield, or leap over a spinning helicopter just by riding a 4-wheeler. I mean, there are a whole lot of possibilities."  
  
"Well, can't blame you for that." shrugged Apple, "I mean, being fearless is pretty much your thing."  
  
"You know it, my compadre." Briar winked back to her friend before going back to her list and scrolling around one page at a time, "Okay, I've already done that... already done that... already did that yesterday... done that last night..."  
  
However, while scrolling down, Briar shot a very sensual look wrapped around her face when she looked down at the last thing that was located down at the end of the last page. Heck, even Apple could see Briar's flushed expression from her standpoint as well, which spoke out of pure interest, excitement and flat-out intrigue.  
  
"What's on your mind, Briar?" asked Apple, which forced Briar to turn her head back to her blonde-haired friend.  
  
"Apple, you're not gonna believe this, but I figured out what's next on my list." Briar replied, showing Apple the next task.  
  
When she did look however, Apple's eyes popped out in shock and surprise. Out of all of the things that she had seen Briar do, she never expected that the unchecked task she was seeing through her very eyes would be the next thing Briar would pull off next. Apple didn't wanna speak out loud on what it was that Briar wanted to do, but she did however give Briar a very sly amusing smirk in return.  
  
"Oooooh, you sly girl..." winked the fairest of them all.

"That's right," Briar nodded out, "I wanna get laid. HARD."  
  
"Hmmm, seems quite impossible to do in my opinion." Apple replied, being unsure of the task that Briar had thought of.  
  
"Oh, but with the hottest, sexiest male student body there ever is inside Ever After High, anything is possible." Briar said through optimism. "I'm certain there's a lot of hunks here that wanna sleep with this beauty."  
  
Apple soon chuckled out in defense, saying to Briar in understanding tone, "Whoa, let's not go there now, Briar. If you're trying to get with my Daring, then keep dreaming. He's pretty much taken with me."  
  
"Eh, it was worth a shot while it lasted." Briar shrugged back before adding, "Although that Hunter Huntsman looks so desirable."  
  
"If only you were in Ashlynn's high-heeled shoes that is. She's pretty much has Hunter wrapped around her finger non-stop." Apple reminded Briar first-hand, forcing the narcoleptic beauty to be rejected in a carefree smile.  
  
"Huh, guess pretty much 98% in this school is practically taken." Briar curiously guessed.  
  
"Yep." nodded Apple.

As they continued to walk through the hallway, Apple caught a glimpse of her boyfriend Daring Charming, who right now was looking at himself through his gold hand mirror like always.   
  
Sighing at the sight of the most desirable male in Ever After High, Apple turned to Briar yet again, "Listen, I'm gonna hang out with my boyfriend for today. I'll see you around, Briar."  
  
"No prob." Briar nodded, letting Apple go so that the fair blonde could be with Daring.  
  
Right after the two lovebirds left, Briar was left to walk by herself while groaning at the fact of not having to get herself laid with the nearest thing close to him.  
  
"Who am I kidding? The only chance I'm ever gonna get someone to screw my brains out is pretty much slim at least." The narcoleptic beauty said to herself.

Once she turned into a corner though, she felt her body getting bumped to the floor by a mysterious male figure, which knocked both Briar and him down in the progress!  
  
"Owww..." Briar painfully groaned.  
  
"Holy hex, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" cried out a familiar nerdy voice as he lent Briar his hand, obviously as a way to get her back up on her feet.  
  
Once she did stand on her two feet again, Briar looked up and smiled when she realized she had accidentally bumped into a blushing Dexter Charming on impact. When Dexter found out himself, he chuckled nervously and blushed in front of the smiling narcoleptic beauty right away.  
  
"You okay, Briar?" Dexter asked.  
  
Nodding in return, Briar immediately smiled back and replied with, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't expect it to happen to me, that's all."  
  
"I hope I didn't hurt you too much." Dexter said, trying to check out if Briar had any scrapes from that accidental bump.  
  
"Nah, you didn't." shook Briar's head with a smile.  
  
Briar soon dusted herself off before looking at Dexter with such interest, "Anyway, I'm so glad to see you Dexter, I kinda need your help with something."  
  
"What do you need help on?" Dexter asked.

"Well, my MirrorPad is kinda acting very faulty as of late, and I need someone that knows a WHOLE lot about computers to help fix that problem for me." Briar explained to Dexter, which got him very interested. "You wouldn't mind helping a princess like me out, would you?"  
  
"Well um, if you want to, I can always go take a look at it after school if you want." Dexter suggested, "I'll come by your dorm and see what's up with your mirrorpad. Sound good?"  
  
"That sounds great!" Briar nodded out, accepting the offer.  
  
"Thanks," Dexter nodded back before adding, "I'll see you there."  
  
"You too," Briar winked while seeing Dexter head off to class.  
  
Once he headed off to Professor Piper's Muse-ic class, Briar took the time to check out the nerd's tight-fitting jeans as he walked. Her tongue bit out of pure pleasure at the sight of Dexter's firm buttocks being molded around the tight white denim that he had possessed. It was very clear by Briar's standpoint who her target was sighting on for her unfulfilled task. And it couldn't come at a mistakable, yet perfect time for Briar as the image of Dexter's denim-covered butt filled her brain to a T.  
  
"Mmmmmm, I think I might have found my perfect choice." Briar seductively thought to herself while she left the hallway to go to class herself.

* * *

 

It had been several hours since school had finally ended as Dexter Charming, shiny glasses and all, had finally arrived at the doorstep to where Briar Beauty's dorm room was located. It was a good thing that Briar Beauty's roommate Ashlynn Ella wasn't around since she was busy being occupied with her boyfriend Hunter Huntsman down at the Village of Bookend for the rest of the entire afternoon. Before he could knock however, Dexter took his glasses off and decided to shine them right away, hoping to get a much clearer visual of the faulty MirrorPad that Briar was having.  
  
"I swear, I rather stay away from that cooking class-ic for a while. Kitty nearly flowerbombed the whole room." Dexter reminded himself while he still polished his specs.  
  
Right after the brown-haired geek was over and done with, he immediately knocked on Briar's dorm room door right away. It wouldn't be long though as Briar's voice spoke through the door:  
  
"Come in..."  
  
Getting the signal already, Dexter immediately turned the doorknob over, therefore entering the room with such a flowery smell. A smell like that must obviously wonder how good and rosy the fragrance was around Briar and Ashlynn's dorm room combined. He entered only to find out that Briar wasn't even there inside the room, only nothing more than a comfortable couch, some fashion magazine and some trippy hip-hop CD's scattered all around the place. He did however managed to hear a lot of humming close up from the bathroom, which only indicated that Briar was inside there obviously as a sign that she didn't want to be disturbed.  
  
"Hey Briar?" Dexter spoke out loud.  
  
"I'm in the bathroom," shouted out Briar from behind the bathroom door, "Just take your seat while I get the MirrorPad ready for you."  
  
"Okay," said Dexter as he took a set around the soft pink sofa.  
  
This looked kinda of weird for Dexter as a matter of fact. Just why on earth would Briar spend time in the bathroom while in custody of her own faulty MirrorPad that Dexter wanted to fix for her. Maybe Dexter thought deep down that Briar's MirrorPad got a little too dusty on occasion and that she had to go clean it with Q-tips. Or maybe Briar was trying to find some sort of cleaning formula to get the screen all cleared and cleaned up to go. Either way, Dexter couldn't explain why Briar would leave her mirrorpad in the first place.   
  
So the only thing he had to do was at least wait for her to come right out. Luckily, it was only for a few minutes before that bathroom knob was turned and opened, which was followed by the sound of Briar's voice yet again.  
  
"Are you sitting down nice and tight?" She asked him from the bathroom still.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here to take a look at your MirrorPad and all." Dexter asked, "Hopefully the problem won't be too--"  
  
Dexter couldn't finish that sentence at all once he saw Briar step out of the bathroom. When he did however, his jaw had slacked to the entire floor when he saw Briar Beauty not wear her usual everyday clothes at all. No, he saw Briar wearing something so tantalizing, so tawdry, so surreal and most of all, so sexy that even Dexter's own eyes couldn't believe it.  
  
The only thing he was seeing was Briar Beauty wearing a short silky pink nightie with a whole lot of cleavage and leg showing just to add to that sexy, sultry touch. Her appearance made quite the impression on Dexter, who was now stunned and stuttering beyond belief.  
  
"B-b-b-b-briar, wh-wh-wh-what are you w-w-w-wearing?" The nerd gasped immediately forcing a sweet innocent giggle from Briar to form from her lips.

"Ohhhh, I just needed to wear something comfortable that's all." Briar innocently shrugged, "I just get so tired trying to wear my usual stuff all the time so I decided to get something lighter. You like?"  
  
"Um, y-y-yeah I do." Dexter stuttered with a blush before adding, "So, um, where's the MirrorPad you want me to fix?"  
  
Hearing this, Briar responded with yet another innocent giggle, "Oh Dexter, my MirrorPad's just fine as it is."  
  
"But I don't get it," asked the nerd, "If your MirrorPad's fine as you say it is, then why did you ask me to fix it?"  
  
Briar then played around a long strand of her hair in a teasing manner saying in seductive form, "Because I thought of something else you can fix..."  
  
"W-w-which is?" Dexter gulped while hearing this.  
  
Before he could get the answer coming from her, Briar immediately strutted nicely over to Dexter and proceeded to lay right on the nerd's lap. She then forced Dexter to gaze at her precious eyes and say to him with pure inner seduction:  
  
"I want you to fix me..."

Before Dexter could say anything else though, the nerd immediately felt Briar's lips press through his unexpectedly. Dexter was immediately caught off-guard by the incredible scent of her cherry vanilla-flavored lips. Those lips of hers along with the long snake-like tongue that slid and swam inside his mouth made him so breathless as ever. Knowing how much he wanted to struggle out of this unforseen kiss, he couldn't as the nerd found himself falling deep into the oxygen-ridden kiss himself. It overtook him so much that he wrapped his hands across Briar's entire back and started playing around with the small nightie straps. A smirk appeared around Briar, knowing how aroused this made Dexter right away. He didn't have to fall for her everlasting beauty to begin with, but knowing how sexy and seductive Briar was becoming towards the nerd, the only choice Dexter had was getting trapped in the sexual fantasy he was worth getting involved in.  
  
Dexter's jaw dropped even more once Briar undid the strings to her nightie, exposing her busty ample breasts to the aroused nerd. Her chest was stretched out to a good 37 inches while possessing a very impressive DD-cup at best. It was just about the right size for Dexter's hands to immediately cup around and lick the nipple right out of her, forcing Briar to erupt out a moan in the process. The warm wet feeling from Dexter's tongue proved how hot Briar was getting from this surreal pleasure. His mouth literally bit and sucked every part of her nipples with a juicy presence that Briar herself couldn't believe. The kind of presence that literally made Dexter's tent pitch through his pants, which Briar immediately felt when her hips started rubbing against the nerd's bulge in a very sensuous lapdance. His erection was so big that it was coming close to ripping off the elastic in his underwear thanks to the beauty's gyrating motions.  
  
As the moans drained out of her very quickly, Briar felt so pleasurably wet between her legs that all she could ever think about was how Dexter would look like without his tight grey denim on. With the visions of Dexter's bulge popping between her brain nonstop, Briar whispered down to the mesmerized nerd, whispering with pure sweet seduction: "Let me... let me suck your cock..."

Dexter nodded right away as he let Briar go down on him with a single lick of her lips, possibly as a sign of sensual hunger. Briar immediately worked on the button of Dexter's jeans before sliding the entire zipper down to his legs. This brought out a brilliant sight to Briar's brown eyes, gazing at Dexter's huge ten-inch dongmeat in hypnotizing fashion. She often wondered to herself how many of the nerd Briar would take inside her.  
  
Briar found out right away when she grasped onto Dexter's steel-plated hard-on and stroked him off with a nice-gentle pace, getting a very comforting tug from Dexter's point of view. Dexter relaxed with a stress-free sigh as Briar continued to keep the nerd hard with continuous strokes, making sure she kept it nice and smooth while at the same time gripping his cock as hard as she ever could. Briar immediately grew tired of the stroking and went for the kill right away, slurping around the head of his phallus before sliding down on all of his inches with ease. Dexter felt a surprising look go through his face once he saw how much Briar had deepthroated him unexpectedly. His cock was so hard and so huge at the same time that the tip of his cock was enough to reach Briar by the gagball. He was even surprised when he didn't hear the beauty choke in the progress, which made it all more amazing in Dexter's eyes.   
  
As Briar continued her little head-giving mission, Dexter moaned out with desperation, "Uhhhhh... Briar, that feels soooo good... Nhh... keep going..."

And 'keep going' she did, forcing her head to bob up and down in a very rapid pace while at the same time trying to use her own tongue to lick off the rest of the pre-cum that was now gleaming all around the head of Dexter's cock. Another lustful shudder broke inside him due to the chilly feeling her tongue caused around his enlarged penis. The shudder broke him very good as it left Dexter aching to cling onto both Briar's sofa cushions and her flawless long brown hair at the same time. A minute soon passed from this experience, which was more than enough for Dexter's entire rim to shake and vibrate as a sign of experiencing an oncoming orgasmic discharge. It was so earthshaking that Dexter's moans began to erupt out of pure pleasure in Briar's joyful expense.  
  
"My hex, I'm gonna...!" The nerd shouted out.  
  
But before he could reach that final outcome, Briar decided to immediately pop out of Dexter and leave him hanging there with disbelief on his face.  
  
Briar smirked out in a dominative way, saying with sweet devilish seduction, "Uh uh uh, you don't get to cum until I say you can..."  
  
"Good, I almost came close to it." Dexter gulped in response.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing I stopped," Briar winked before suggesting to him with a dirty mind, "I think it's time you gave my tight ass a good fucking."  
  
Dexter's eyes immediately bulged when he heard those dirty words go right through her own lips. But they were about to bulge out of his socket even more when Briar turned around and bent over for him, grabbing what was left of her silk pink nightie and sliding them down to her long, curvaceous erection-causing legs. It was there that Dexter was treated to a breathless image of Briar's bare curvaceous ass sticking up to his own amazing blue eyes. The sight got Dexter even more throbbing with ease, imagining all of the things he was gonna do to Briar's mocha-skinned bubble butt one at a time.  
  
Once he saw Briar motion her finger right at him forcing Dexter to come to her, the nerd wasted no time approaching her while she bent down on the bed in all fours. The blue-eyed nerd started stroking himself a little bit before positioning the head of his phallus around her arousing clit, which he thrusted inside with a gentle push. Briar hissed in response, feeling every inch of Dexter being slid inside her ripe pink pussy like a thief in the night. Dexter immediately decided to go for a nice, careful thrust, making sure she didn't make Briar's tender slit sore from all the pounding. Briar must've admitted it was a little painful to endure his phallic strength, but it began to make her hurt a little less with each satisfying thrust. She was disappointed however that Dexter was basically going right at a snails's pace in her mind.   
  
Briar decided to have Dexter step it up a bit, moaning at him with such desperation, "Harder... ohhhhhh, fuck my pussy harder!"

The nerd obliged right away as he now started shifting his hips repeatedly with the speed of an entire cheetah. Dexter got his entire phallus shoved up inside her clit much as deeper than ever before in which the penetration was so deep that the tip of his erect cock was nearly getting close to her womb. The sound of his balls banging through her vaginal pavement became such affectionate music to Briar's entire ears, making her sigh in such a dream-like ecstacy. In fact, her own body was trapped in nothing more than uncleaned ecstacy thanks to those rough phallic poundings Dexter was giving her in a very furious pace. It was those very same thrusts that was making Briar's ass bulge out of complete pleasure, getting bigger and curvier per second and per minute. Dexter's entire phallus continued to thrust through her for a good second until Briar felt a little tired of being fucked in this kind of position like a hot little bitch in intense heat.  
  
"Ohhhhh... oh Dexter... let me ride your cock... ahhhhhhh!" The daughter of Sleeping Beauty moaned out.  
  
Knowing that he was tired himself, Dexter obliged with a smile as he managed to switch positions with her, this time leaving himself laid on top of Briar's entire sex-scented bed. Briar saw the sweat drip down on Dexter's entire glasses like the sex-crazed nymph that she was now becoming, being proud of Dexter of going through this like the champion that he desperately wanted to become.

She quickly turned the tides in her favor as she sat up on Dexter's hardened lap, letting out a hiss as her own curvaceous hips was lowering down on all his ten inches. Dexter moaned pleasurably as he felt Briar's shifting hips rock his entire phallus with a gentle tone. The feeling felt amazing to the blue-eyed nerd, who relished in this moment of her tight glistening clit sliding all over his newly-wet yet ever-long hard-on. Her shifting clit even closed in all around his cock, even going so far to prove how tight she was getting around a very hard and erected Dexter. The gyrations soon started to pick up it's incredible pace so much that the pressure from her elegant rocking motions made Dexter leak more of his pre-cum in impact.  
  
It made Dexter clinch onto Briar's mocha-skinned ass meat as tight as he ever could and forced him to shift his own hips up to her savory tight clit. His thrusting throbbing cock forced Briar to wobble up and down repeatedly, now turning this into a rough and bumpy ride altogether in the process. Neither Dexter nor Briar didn't seem to mind at all as it forced their combined moans to create an orgasmic shockwave that even their loins could take. Dexter began enjoying the ride even more as his eyes were forced to look up at Briar's ample DD globes like the satisfied nerd he was, even going so far to have them rub around his entire glasses (which luckily for him, Briar did just that). The nerd used this advantage to lick and suck around her hardened nipple twice as hard, now giving Briar a moan so loud that the sound basically passed her entire room that the rest of the students could hear it from their standpoint. But much to their luck however, there were basically no students walking by Briar's dorm room anyway.  
  
Dexter's hips suddenly began to tremble all of a sudden as he felt his member pulsate due to the pressure of his pressing cock. He kept on pressing his hips up alongside Briar's furiously in order to build up more anticipation for what would come next. They could feel it getting much more hotter and wetter per second between their loins. And it wouldn't be long before this intense pleasure between his manhood and her clit finally overtook them to the limit.  
  
"Ohhhhh... Briar... Briar, I'm gonna cum!" Dexter shouted.

Before Briar knew it, one single push from him forced Briar to erupt with a lusting cry, forcing his hot white load to inject inside her hot soaking pussy with the force of a volcano. His erupting erection immediately forced Briar to tremble so much that she released a huge tremendous orgasm, spraying her own clit juices all over his cum-soaked member like a torrential rainstorm. Briar immediately felt her face flushed with pleasure as every last ounce of Dexter's seed began spreading all the way up to where her womb immediately was. It felt dirty, it felt violating, it felt lewd, it felt so unclean that even Briar couldn't really imagine her own body acting so degrading as this.  
  
But she couldn't help her urges. In her mind, it all felt right for Briar to fulfill Dexter's lustful fantasy like this. She immediately found her own head resting around Dexter's shirt-covered chest, snuggling nicely just to get some rest from the sweat-filled pleasure they received from one another. Dexter smiled in delight as the scent of cherry vanilla coming from Briar's beautiful brown hair greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Mmmmmm, that... was wonderful..." The Nerd smirked on behalf of Briar, who giggled sweetly at his response.  
  
"Me too," Briar nodded while catching his breath, "Aren't you glad you fixed me up?"  
  
With another chuckle added to his face, Dexter smirked out and said, "Totally. I gotta admit, it was pretty much work for me."  
  
"Yes, that definitely was." Briar nodded once more.  
  
While Dexter continued to enjoy resting himself on Briar's bed though, Briar immediately rolled to the side and pulled out the bucket list she kept under her nightstand. With the magic touch of a pen, she immediately checked out the task that she needed to do for a very long time:  
  
 _ **Lose My Virginity**_  
  
"Mmmmmm... that was definitely worth a happily ever after for me..." She thought to herself as Briar put the bucket list back under her nightstand and snuggled back to her newly-found prince in a deep, yet lustful sleep.  
  
It was all definitely worth it for a satisfied princess.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> HOT DAMN! That definitely got me going for sure. I mean, Briar and Dexter? Oooooh, that'll definitely be something.
> 
> Hmmmm, what couple will I come up with next, you may ask? You'll just have to find out. Until next time, feedbacks are appreciated if you want. ;D
> 
> Later then, my gangstas!


End file.
